


Only You

by joukaimokie



Series: Hero's Journey [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joukaimokie/pseuds/joukaimokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit home sparks many different things, but above all is a taste of jealousy for all parties involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me and I am making no money off of this.

It should have seemed stupid, it really was stupid, but that didn’t seem to ever stop it. When Tifa had pleaded with them to keep it quiet in public he was fine with it. He didn’t want the looks from the customers that knew both of them. Away from them they could do whatever they wanted. He wasn’t much of an exhibitionist so there was no reason to be over him in public. 

But what he hadn’t counted on was the sheer jealousy that had emerged when he had first seen the small fluffy thing in Cloud’s lap. He hadn’t thought of him as a cat person, and certainly not a kitten one, but there it was, purring as Cloud stroked its small body. Denzel knew it was stupid but there was still an innate dislike for the creature that was able to keep Cloud company. 

He would much rather it be him in Cloud’s lap. 

“Hey Denz!” 

Blue eyes lifted up and glanced for a moment back toward his friend as he shook his shoulder. Denzel’s shoulders pulled up and took a gulp of beer as he waved off Rick. “I’m listening…” he grumbled as he glanced back towards the other. 

“No you aren’t, I said your sister’s hot.” 

Suddenly a cough escaped and Denzel half choked on the beer as he glanced back towards Rick. “She’s sixteen!” 

“Doesn’t make someone not hot,” Rick flashed a smirk as a strong hand cuffed him over the back of the head. 

“Perv… don’t touch Marlene. I know how you think,” Denzel’s shoulders hunched as he gave Rick a warning glare and he laughed it off. 

“Well you know ever since you got Mr. hot and brooding you won’t even look at my dick.” 

“Don’t say that so loud,” Denzel reached over and an arm went around Rick’s neck. “He might hear you,” he hissed as Rick laughed louder. 

“Come on… you think he might get jealous…” Rick’s grin suddenly grew as he glanced back towards Cloud. “Don’t tell me you told him you were a virgin.” 

“No!” 

Denzel stood up with a growl and the stool was knocked back as he stared down towards the bar. Hands pressed against the wood of it and as his name was called he shot Rick his best glare before he moved past the person who had called his name and tried not to give the kitten in Cloud’s lap a glare. He was positive his face was burning, even more so as Rick grabbed his arm and turned him back towards him forcefully. Anything else he planned to say didn’t matter as the kitten was taken in one hand and placed down as Cloud stood. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Denzel cut him off before either blond could say anything. He jerked his arm away from Rick and stalked towards the door. He just needed to get out, get away from both of them. This wasn’t like him but that didn’t change things. As he reached the door hands grabbed the large sword and returned it to his back before he was out and the door shut. 

It had become like this. He should have been used to Rick’s teasing, he had done it for years. It wasn’t anything different, except now that Cloud could overhear it. He could listen in and Rick could give him every little detail. He had told him enough, but that didn’t include specifics. 

Denzel sighed as his shoulders hunched slightly and moved away from the bar. He just needed to clear his head, focus on something besides the secrets Rick could be spilling to Cloud and that damn cat in his lap. It wasn’t worth it; he told himself it wasn’t worth it, but beneath the surface such childish jealousy over an animal remained. No matter how much he had grown it was always something like this that reminded him he was still a child. 

He didn’t have the time to be a child, not with everything that was happening. Each promotion granted him more power, greater status, but he was still fighting to be an adult. It didn’t matter how strong he became, he still didn’t know if he would be strong enough to be the one to protect the planet now so Cloud didn’t have to risk it. But there would no point if he just couldn’t get strong enough. 

Denzel moved quickly away from the bar, barely a glance to the people on the street. He needed time to think, maybe just to sort all of this out in the back of his own mind. His eyes lingered down and lightly rubbed a thumb over the surface of the wolfhead on the ring. Everything had become far less clear as he grew older and now as comrades he once fought beside turned on them nothing made sense. There had even been a time when he had sought out Rick, made him tell him, promise him, that he would never turn on the WRO. That he would never have to battle him. And he knew he could count on him. Rick would not turn on them, and despite his jokes he meant no harm. 

Rick had known about Cloud for so many years, had even begun to understand why. Nothing had changed, or at least he wanted to think that. 

 

Rick knew he should have left but instead he nursed his drink. Green eyes lifted and he eyed Cloud’s back before the man stood. He turned back towards him for a minute and then glanced back towards his drink. Everything had changed since Denzel had returned with that news. They had settled into a comfortable pattern, but not any longer. As the beer was finished he slowly lifted himself up from the seat. 

“So you’re Cloud.” 

“Yes.” 

Rick crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the bar. He was the one Denzel had wanted the entire time, and for that he would let his closest friend go. It wasn’t his place to tell everything he knew. 

“If you ever let him go I’m gonna take him back,” Rick drained the last of the beer and stood up and headed towards the door. He could feel the eyes that locked on him and stopped for a moment as he turned back towards Cloud. He had known he would never have a chance. He knew it from the beginning. He would only ever be Denzel’s friend. 

“You won’t have that chance.” 

Rick turned back and he felt his body tense as he watched Cloud for a moment. They both knew that he would lose. “When Denzel shows up tell him I headed out,” Rick said as he glanced towards Marlene and gave a wave towards the teenage girl. The door shut behind him as he gave a sigh. He wouldn’t be going after Denzel, no one would. He could take care of himself and any attempt to convince him otherwise wouldn’t be taken well. 

It never had been. 

Rick dragged his fingers through his hair as he glanced around. Edge used to be his home but it didn’t feel like that any longer. All that was left were reminders of an old life. He had known after meeting Cloud for the first time that he never had a chance. It was all so easily told by the way Denzel looked at the man. He saw the planet’s hero as much more than a guardian, more than even a role model. He loved him so completely and he could never compete. Whatever prayers had been given to whatever deity may exist on this planet had gone unanswered when Denzel had returned from a visit to his home happier than he had ever seen him. 

I slept with Cloud.

And that explanation had sent the truth crashing down on him. No matter what he felt it didn’t matter. Denzel had his hero, he had the one man he had wanted. It was something Rick always knew would come one day. His friend had always been too strong to just continue on this path. Hands shoved into his pockets and he kicked at the ground though it didn’t disguise the coming footsteps. Green eyes suddenly narrowed and he whipped around before a breath escaped. 

“Did I forget something?” 

“I thought you could use the company,” Marlene smiled towards him and brushed one strand of the long brown hair behind an ear. 

“Not really,” he gave a shrug as he turned away from the girl. “I’ll take the train back, see him when he comes back.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” he said as he waved a hand briefly and glanced away. 

 

It was well after dark that Denzel came back and the first sight that greeted him was the kitten curled up on the floor. He tilted his head back and sighed as he stretched slightly. The quiet of the bar was enough to tell him that everyone was off, or at least settled into bed, a relief in many ways. 

Eyes closed as his head tilted back and sighed slightly. His boots echoed against the steps, the only sound in the quiet bar, as he pulled his jacket off and dumped it on the floor as he entered the room. 

“You were out late.” 

Denzel’s head jerked up and he took in a shallow breath, eyes focused on the lump in the bed before he sighed slowly and collapsed onto the foot of the bed. “Yeah, I needed to think.”

“About Rick?” 

“It’s nothing Cloud,” Denzel gave a quick shake of his head and tilted it back. He knew he should be happy, he had everything he wanted. When he was home his bed was with Cloud, he had become strong as a member of the army. But he had lost so much in the process. He knew Cloud would understand, he had lost a lot for his strength, but it was still there, the thought that if he was only stronger he could stop it. 

“He’s a good match for you.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“He seemed-“ Denzel quickly shook his head and rolled his eyes briefly. He was not going to let Cloud even finish that thought and one hand reached out and grabbed Cloud’s arm. He could feel the strength of the older man, he could defeat him in an instant if he wanted to but even when he was little Denzel had never been afraid of him. It didn’t matter how many times he saw him fight. He wanted to be him, but more than that he wanted him. 

Denzel moved and pushed his hand against Cloud’s shoulder and straddled his hips. In the dark he could barely make out his shape, much less any reaction. “You think if I was interested I would’ve been here? I want you Cloud! I always have and I don’t give a damn if he’d be a better match or it’d be easier.” 

He quickly shook his head and let out a shallow breath. Each ragged one barely hid the emotion it contained, but Denzel knew so often that he was so easy to read when it had to do with Cloud. “I only want you Cloud, I always have. None of them mattered they were just to replace what I really wanted, I could think it was you and not them,” Denzel’s voice dropped to a murmur as a strong hand pulled him into a rough kiss. Lips collided and he felt his back hit the bed as Cloud moved back over him, his own hand at Cloud’s neck. 

He didn’t care how hard it was, it had to be Cloud. 

The kiss broke and Denzel’s breaths turned harsh against Cloud’s lips, his heart pounding as fingers buried into the golden strands. They seized them and the other arm lifted to wrap around him. 

“It can only ever be you Cloud,” Denzel managed through his short breaths and leaned back as one strong hand pushed him back against the bed. In the dark it was difficult to make out anything but he could feel and hear just fine. 

Battle-roughened fingers pushed his t-shirt up and traced over the large scar across his abdomen. Cloud’s fingers felt along the raised skin as Denzel pulled him back into the kiss. He could hide his words as wanting what was best for Denzel but more than that he wanted an excuse, a reason for the torturous dislike of Rick other than that he wanted what was his. Hands moved higher and he pushed Denzel’s t-shirt up until the teen stripped it off and lips pressed against the muscles of his abdomen before he moved back up his body. 

Every time he saw him he saw more of a man than his last visit. His powerful body willingly pressed into each touch and lips parted in a gasp as Cloud’s mouth moved down further. He hooked his fingers around the belt loops as he slowly licked at the skin. Denzel buried his fingers into the blond hair and he arched and pressed against the mouth as it moved lower. 

“Cloud…” 

“You’re begging already?” 

Denzel buried his fingers deeper into the hair and his hips thrust up against the mouth. He shuddered and eyes fell shut for a moment as fingers trailed over his hip. He didn’t want to admit that he was but too often everything about Cloud seemed to unravel him. 

Cloud’s fingers worked at his belt and opened up the pants as he pressed kisses to the scar on his abdomen. His tongue trailed across the pale skin as Denzel’s he dropped his head back and just let himself relish each touch. His fingers flexed and he pressed back against the mattress as the pants were eased down to reveal his body. 

Denzel watched Cloud closely as the intense eyes flickered up to meet his own through the shadows. One hand wrapped around him and stroked across the skin as Denzel pressed up into his touch. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t near enough even as Cloud pressed kisses to his length. He reached up and muffled the moan as the tip of Cloud’s tongue darted out and traced over him. Fingers traced over his balls before they pulled the pants the rest of the way down, left bare to whatever assault Cloud had planned. 

Cloud ran his tongue across the tip and slowly let it drag down. Right at that moment Denzel wanted nothing more than to just grab the spiky hair and thrust into his mouth. Muscles trembled slightly as he tried to force himself to remain still. He had done this so many times with others, so many times with Cloud, and still Cloud made him feel like some teen with no control. Slowly he tanged his fingers in the blond spikes and gave them a slight pull. Cloud took the hint and climbed back up Denzel’s body. It took no more than a few moments for Denzel to pull him back into a hungry kiss. 

One arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him against his body as fingers wandered down to linger on his hip. He leaned up and his lips broke the kiss slightly then pressed back against Denzel’s as the fingers traced further down over his thigh. His nails dragged lightly over his skin as Denzel pushed up against him. 

His lips parted and gasped lightly as he pushed his body back against Cloud’s. He reached up and grasped the blond hair as lips tore away and found his neck. Denzel pressed up as his lips latched onto his neck and his knee bent. It pressed between Cloud’s legs as he pulled him further down. The sounds that were drawn from Denzel were matched from Cloud’s lips. He tightened his grip into the hair as his tongue ran over his neck. 

It turned from a lick to a slow suck as Denzel pressed up against his body. His lips moved up to his ear and slowly nipped at it. His tongue ran across the ridge of his ear before he slowly brought it between his lips. Cloud quickly grabbed his wrists and pressed his body back against Denzel’s as he held the wrists tightly overhead. He nearly growled at the feel of Denzel’s length pressed against his own through the fabric. 

Cloud’s own hips pressed back against Denzel’s as he nipped at his lips and slowly drew back. The intense eyes watched him closely for a few moments, the body beneath his own, lips slightly parted. Fingers flexed slightly and then trailed down over Denzel’s arms. They followed the lines of the muscle slowly until one arm moved. Denzel pressed his hand against Cloud’s chest and then he coiled his fingers in the shirt. 

One yank was all it took for lips to crush together once more. The free hand yanked at Cloud’s belt, ready to make demands if that was what it took. He quickly tightened his grip on the shirt as his tongue ran over Cloud’s lips. Slowly he drew back and blue eyes flickered towards him, a hint of a smile on his lips. 

Denzel bent his leg and pressed his knee between Cloud’s legs. He rubbed lightly over Cloud’s crotch as he pulled the belt loose. One hand slid under the fabric and the fingers trailed across warm skin. He could feel every inch of him, and all that remained with his length under his fingers was the need to have him inside of him and make Cloud understand why it could only be him. Denzel curled his fingers around him and pressed up slightly. 

He didn’t even want to think of any of the others he had been with. They were nothing when compared to this. Denzel’s grip turned slightly and his toes curled slightly as his palm ran across the tip. He ran his thumb along the loose skin before he nipped at Cloud’s neck only for one hand to press Denzel back against the bed. 

Cloud pulled back enough to strip off his pants before he pressed back into Denzel’s hand. He stroked it over him briefly before he pulled back the skin. 

“Cloud… I want it rough.” 

He couldn’t deny him. Maybe it was a weakness but there wasn’t any part of Cloud that wanted to deny Denzel anything. He reached down and tilted his chin up before he reached to open the drawer. The request still went against what he had tried so often to do but he had only to remind himself that Denzel wasn’t a child any longer. The man beneath him was just that, a man. He leaned forward and gently kissed him for a moment before he drew back and covered several fingers with lube. 

One pressed against the tight muscles and Denzel quietly gasped as he pressed down against it. He propped up one leg on Cloud’s shoulder and his body arched as he ached to feel more than just that single finger. It wasn’t enough, it never was, not until he could feel every inch of him. Denzel’s lips parted and he arched slightly as the finger curled slightly. 

It was too slow, but he had known it would be. Cloud had always been careful with him. Fingers flexed and Denzel pressed his head back as the second finger entered him. They worked the muscles apart and explored every inch. Denzel forced himself to remain still until the fingers finally drew back. They drew nearly out and thrust into him again. 

Denzel gave a strangled noise as his back arched up. He needed more, his mind and body were screaming for it. He needed Cloud inside of him. The fingers thrust again at the same angle and Denzel gasped. His lips trembled slightly as he pulled Cloud against his body. He arched his back and hips ground back against Cloud’s hand. 

Cloud leaned in and pressed against the lips as the second finger made its way in. He stretched them slightly as Denzel pressed back against the fingers. He shifted closer and gasped as he pulled Cloud closer. 

“Cloud…” Denzel gasped as he pressed against the fingers, desperate to attempt to convince him to hurry. He pressed firmly against him as Cloud removed his fingers and drew away. The bright blue eyes locked on Denzel and took in the view of the man beneath him. Lips parted slightly as Denzel drew in short breaths and pressed up slightly against his body. Hands wandered over Denzel’s ass before he covered his length and began the slow press into his body. 

The heat of his body was overwhelming as the young man arched. Cloud ran his fingers down over his chest and they brushed briefly over the low scar. They traced along the lines of it as he pressed deep into his body. Denzel jerked slightly and gasped as his hand fisted in Cloud’s hair. 

“Shit… Cloud,” Denzel pressed back against him as finally Cloud moved and thrust hard into his body. He felt the body relax as it took him in willingly. He hooked one leg around Cloud’s waist and pulled him closer. “Harder.”

Denzel gasped as he felt him fill him again. Each of the strong thrusts had him clinging to Cloud. His fingers dug into his back as he arched up. His cries grew louder as he shuddered. Each thrust seemed to push deeper, push him ever closer. He wanted each of them, wanted Cloud to understand what he did to him. He gasped and arched slightly as he pulled him close. Cloud’s hands slid up his body and grasped his wrists firmly. His own lips lingered just over Denzel’s as he pressed deep into his body. 

Nails scrabbled against his back as Cloud pressed his wrists against the bed and nipped at his lips. Denzel felt his muscles tighten as he gasped loudly. “Ah… Cloud… right there,” he arched his back as Cloud buried into him. 

Denzel pressed close as he lifted his hips. He pulled slightly at the grip on his wrists and he lifted his body. “Cloud…” He moaned and pressed up against him as he took the thrusts into his body. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He whispered against Denzel’s lips as he thrust hard into his body. His hands trailed down from his wrists over his arms. His fingers stroked over the muscles and followed them to his shoulders. Denzel wrapped his arms around Cloud once more as one hand slid down to Denzel’s length. His hand curled around the warm flesh before he pulled the skin away. 

Denzel moaned and pressed further into his hand. He jerked his hips as his hands returned to Cloud’s back. He pressed his palms against his back as he pressed against him. The moans grew louder with each stroke to his length. The hand moved quicker and palmed his length with each thrust into his body. Denzel’s gasps grew louder and his back arched. 

He couldn’t control the reaction of his body, couldn’t control anything. Denzel’s nails dug into Cloud’s back as the other pressed deeper into him. Each strike to that sensitive point and touches from his tip to over his balls kept him needing more. 

The dull nails dug deeper and Denzel jerked up with the overpowering release. He clung harder to him and buried his face in the crook of Cloud’s neck. His body clenched tighter around him as Cloud thrust deeper into him. Cloud moaned against his lips as he released hard into his body. 

Beneath him Denzel panted hard and shook with each short breath. Denzel released him and collapsed hard against the ground. His lips parted and he gasped quietly as Cloud touched his hair. He shuddered slightly as Cloud pulled out of his body. 

“Cloud… don’t ever try to leave.” 

There was only a hint of a smile as he shook his head and lightly kissed the man’s forehead.


End file.
